Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * I admit that I was and still am User:FartStinks, User:TeddyBear, User:ShineTime69, User:Mabelvoninjoface and almost had almost unblocked Walrus (if he found out the code). As I have left, you can certainly find me on Happy Tree Friends Wiki, There Got Nothing (self) Wiki, Factual Nonsense Wiki and the dreaded Uncyclopedia. As an something year old, my two younger sisters (aged 10 and 6) and I love viewing Happy Tree Friends repeats, so it is defintie that you could find me in the Happy Tree Friends wiki. I also have a Beakbook that I'm not going to reveal. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * IT MAY SEEM LIKE I'M YELLING BUT IM ONLY ANGRY BECAUSE MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN. I HAVE TO COPY THE LITTLE WIKIA BUTTON THING LIKE THE BULLETIN AND I HAVE TO PRESS THE BUTTON FOR MY SIGNATURE BECAUSE THE SHIFT BUTTON BELOW IT HAS MESSED UP TOO. --Triskelle3 Say it like you mean it! 17:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) * Good bye, Club Penguin Fanon Wikia, for I am in heaven!--'''Jsudsu9988 ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 05:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) * I will probably quit soon, and take my edits somewhere else, like the Call of Duty or Spore wikis. --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman! Wheeeeeee! 18:43,TC) November 10, 2009 (UTC) * Someone help me with the Forum:Rollback Task Force page... --- -Anniem۝۝se 23:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * I've noticed this wiki has been a bit inactive lately. Please start editing here again. --Speeddasher * The BOB and the SOS have now been merged, and are addressed as the BOSS from November 14, the official declared date. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * Please check this forum and help contribute to it! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I was going through blogs and- | Happyface's UNCP blog post... Forum anyone? "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mayor McFlapp *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Shelfy * Willie Watt * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Ethan * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Taylore (Under MAJOR construction) * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Tails6000! Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences This Wiki in other languages *French *German Category:Main